


Losing.

by FakeK



Series: Truths of Technoblade [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Technoblade doesn't want people to leave him, especially without saying goodbye. It better not happen to Wilbur, that's just not allowed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Truths of Technoblade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Losing.

**Author's Note:**

> //TW//  
> Descriptions of injury, mentions of panic and anxiety attacks, might be panic/anxiety attack?  
> Just be warned.

###  **I’M SCARED OF LOSING PEOPLE.**

“Can Technoblade please come to the office…” droned from the speaker in the classroom.

Everyone turned to look at him. He hated the attention but knew it’d happen anyway. Techno had never been called to the office like this before. He’d never once been in trouble, and he didn’t intend on being in any, so what did he do?

The speaker let out another string of words. “Please bring your things with you as well…”

WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO TO GET SENT HOME!

Techno sighed shakily before standing up with everyone’s eyes on him. He picked up his things before leaving the classroom and taking his bag out of his locker. He put his things in his bag before making his way down the empty hall to the office.

When he opens the door to the office, he is greeted by his younger brother, as rambunctious as ever. Tommy doesn't seem bothered by the fact that both of them must’ve gotten in trouble. Then again, Tommy was probably used to getting in trouble.

“Techno!” Tommy exclaimed, seeing Technoblade walk in. He stood up from his seat, but Techno pushed him back in and sat in the seat next to him.

“What did you do,” Techno demanded.

“What!? I didn’t do nuttin’!”

“You do realize that that meant you did something, right?”

Tommy tilted his head at Techno. Of course, he didn’t understand.

“Boys,” the secretary sitting at the desk said. Both turned to look at her. “Your father will be here in a bit, but please quiet down.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both answered.

These were the moments that made Techno wish Wilbur was still in elementary school. He was thirteen now, so he was at the middle school and not with Techno and Tommy at the elementary school. Why was Phil coming to pick them up? Wilbur wouldn’t question it, but comfort Techno nonetheless. Oh, where was he when you actually needed him?

As per usual, Techno started counting the very minutes and seconds that passed. This was what he did when he was nervous, and he just so happened to be. Isn’t that a coincidence? Tommy being silent also made him even more nervous because when had Tommy ever been quiet willingly?

Six minutes and thirty-four seconds passed. That was how long it took for Phil to arrive for Technoblade and Tommy.

With only a few words between him and the secretary Techno didn’t know the name of, they left. Going out to the car with all their things, and not a reason or explanation of what was going on.

When they got to the car, Techno immediately took notice of the missing presence of Wilbur in the front seat. What was up?

The three got into the car without a word from anyone, and Phil started driving in the same silence.

“Um, Tommy, Techno. Wilbur got… injured at school today. Badly. I’m not quite sure what happened, but I know that he got sent to the hospital, and that’s where we’re heading right now,” Phil explained quietly.

Techno’s eyes widened. Wilbur got hurt, his brother got hurt. Badly. He hoped he’d be okay because currently, Techno wasn’t.

He was done with losing people. First his “real” brother then his parents, he left Niki (he didn’t really count that though, he still visited her sometimes). He was not ready for Wilbur to leave as well. Techno would not be left behind again, and this time, Wilbur wouldn’t just be leaving Techno, he’d be leaving Phil and Tommy, and his friends. He couldn’t leave. Technoblade wouldn’t allow it.

Tommy didn’t look like he was faring much better, he sniffled and wiped at his nose a few times. Then he started crying lightly.

“Hey, Toms, calm down. Wil’s going to be okay. Don’t worry, we’ve got the best doctors on him. Shh,” Phil murmured quietly, reaching his left hand back to rest it on Tommy’s knee. “Techno, can you please?”

Techno nodded, and Phil moved his hand off of Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy. Wilbur’s strong, he-he’s going to be okay. Remember that time when he fell down the stairs and landed on his butt?” Techno forced out a laugh for his brother. He was just as much trying to believe this as he was trying to get Tommy to believe him.

“Yeah… I remember that,” Tommy mumbled.

Soon, they arrived in the parking lot of the hospital. Somehow, this made Techno want to cry more. Phil opened up his car door and went to Tommy’s side, the left side, and opened that door. Techno unbuckled but stayed put.

“Hey, bud, you doing alright?” Phil questioned quietly.

Tommy sniffled. “I’m fine. I wanna see Wilby though,” Tommy murmured. He had reverted back to the nickname he used for Wilbur when he was younger. Now, Tommy denied ever calling him that, but in moments of immense tiredness (or this, Techno supposed), he would go back to calling him Wilby.

“Alright, Toms. You will in a while. We’re going in now though, it’s time to get out of the car.”

The three began the treacherous walk to the hospital. Well, treacherous for Techno, he  _ hated  _ hospitals. What were they doing looking so perfect and clean when people were  _ dying  _ in them? Screaming their lungs out too. It was gross. Not to mention doctors and nurses, they had practically become neutral to the death and disease that happened all around them! Like, Techno got that they had been around that their whole career, but still! Have at least a little remorse.

As they walked through the echoey halls of whiteness to the waiting room they were assigned to, Techno shivered. Hospitals were also cold. Then again, if they weren’t bodies would be filling grossly humid air with gross smells. Very unsterile.

All-around, still horrible.

This waiting room was mostly empty. An older man sat on the opposite side of where the three were going to fit. They were going to sit directly across from the desk that was in each waiting room. A lady (probably a nurse or something) sat at the desk, typing away at the computer that sat in front of her. The three sat in this order; Phil, Tommy, and then Techno.

Several minutes passed, Techno had given up with his normal counting the time when he got anxious. When he got over the point of too anxious the counting stopped and mass internal panic that could not be stopped started. There was a clock in the room, but Techno kind of didn’t want to know what the time was. It would make him have to realize how long he’d been waiting.

“Philll…” Tommy droned quietly. Of course, the one time he’s quiet is when Techno doesn’t want to do his homework and definitely doesn’t want him to be quiet. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Alright, alright. Techno, do you need to go?” Phil asked.

“No… I’m good,” Techno murmured.

“You sure?” Techno nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna go with Tommy.”

Technoblade watched the two walk away from the waiting room after asking the lady at the counter where the bathroom was. The man that had been sitting in the room had left a bit earlier, so now, Techno was by himself except for the nurse lady. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be like this, but hey, perfect time to let a few emotions out.

He started sniffling quietly before tears started to roll down his face within a few seconds. He wiped at his eyes. He didn’t mean to cry, he didn’t want to cry—it just- happens… a lot. But this time, there was a valid reason that wasn’t because he saw a dumb-looking dog.

His sniffles picked up speed and he choked on his breath, letting out a cough. This, without him knowing, drew the attention of the nurse. She looked over to Techno with widened eyes, she was only a nursing student sent out on desk duty because the man who had been there before had been called in. Nonetheless, she quickly went over to the small brunette curled up on the chair he sat on.

“Hey, dear, are you alright?” she questioned lightly, setting a hand on his shoulder as she bent down to his level.

This frightened Techno. He immediately flashed his eyes upward. The nurse almost recoiled from the child, with his red pupils and puffy, tear-stained cheeks, Techno looked weirder than normal. This did not help his case.

“Go away!” he exclaimed hoarsely, pushing against the nurse’s hand still resting on his shoulder.

She stepped away, she didn’t mean for the child to react so poorly. She didn’t know it’d happen, but she did want to be a pediatric nurse so she should’ve known a bit better. She let out a sigh as the kid wiped furiously at his eyes and runny nose, attempting to dry his face.

Briskly walking to the desk once more, she returned holding a small packet of tissues. This was a git offering to the likely elementary schooler, she held it away from her body. Trying to keep the kid from startling again. She hoped the present would gain her a more trusted position to the kid.

Techno took the packet and pushed the nurse’s hand away again. An unsaid phrase made its way to the nurse.

_ “Go back to what you were doing. You saw nothing…” _

She followed the unsaid directions and walked back over to the desk, returning to her work. Watching as the poor child rubbed his eyes and nose red with the tissues. Wanting to dry the tears and snot quickly, probably before his family returned. It looked like he wanted to pretend to be strong for his family. He looked to be with his younger brother and father. Maybe he was trying to stay strong for his little brother? Maybe his mother was in the hospital? The nurse didn’t know, but she did know that it was personal to the family and she had to respect the family’s privacy.

Phil and Tommy returned a few minutes later. Techno had tried and tried to dry his face and stop the puffiness, but he knew that it wouldn’t be gone for a while. He still hoped no one would notice. Having a strange—a nurse at that—notice was bad enough, but he wouldn’t let his family notice. The lady was nice, Techno admitted that much, and maybe he was a bit harsh with her, but he did what he had to.

“We’re back,” Phil greeted as he and Tommy sat back down in their seats. “Hope you didn’t miss us much.” Phil gave Techno a smile, an attempt at comforting, but alas no comfort passed through.

Tommy turned to Techno, looking a mix of excitement and sadness. They probably passed something strange in the hallway to the bathroom, Tommy would then want to tell him all about it. Over-exaggerating and telling him useless information were two of Tommy’s favorite things to do with Techno and boy, was he good at it.

“Hey Te-” Tommy’s face morphed through several different states. Finally, it stopped on one. Wide eyes stared at Techno. A gap was in between his lips, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t make a sound.

“Techno? Are you alright?” Innocence faded through into his voice. Something uncommon in this state of Tommy’s life. He hadn’t sounded like that for a while. He must’ve noticed the ravines gauged into his cheeks by tears. “Why are you sad?”

Techno’s eyes widened as Phil turned to the two, a furrow in his brow. He took a look at Tommy and then one at Techno’s face. His eyes widened too. Phil shifted, standing up and taking Tommy out of his chair. He sat in the chair before then lifting Tommy into his lap. Another thing that hadn’t happened in a while. Tommy leaned onto Phil heavily, watching Techno too. Phil turned to face him, Techno continued to look at him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Phil questioned quietly.

“I-I’m scared for Wilbur!” Techno exclaimed in a whisper. “What if he dies, and, and what if he gets memory loss! Or-or something else just as bad!” he blubbered.

Phil took one of his hands away from Tommy and set it on Techno’s cheek, wiping away his tears.

“Hey, hey, bud. It’s alright. Wilbur’s condition is bad, but he won’t die, he won’t get amnesia. I swear it. You’ll see him soon. I promise.”

Phil pulled him into a hug around Tommy. Techno tried to reach his arms around, but only managed around Tommy with how twiggy his arms were. He left them there anyway. Phil’s arms reached completely around both boys. Techno leaned onto Tommy’s poofy hair, he allowed him. Even going as far as to lower his head farther to make Techno more comfortable.

They stayed like that for a while before Phil began speaking again.

“It’s bad, but Wilbur will recover. He’s strong, he can do it. It’ll be hard, but it’ll happen…” he murmured, restating what he said earlier.

Techno’s breathing began to even out and he felt lots better. He continued to lean into the hug though. He wasn’t going to give something like that up.

It would’ve stayed like that for much longer, but Tommy, who was still stuck in between the two, had to speak up.

“I-I can’t breathe…” Tommy gasped.

Techno doubted that this was true, but nonetheless, they released their hold. He instantly felt colder. The hospital instantly seemed to be looming over him menacingly and it seemed that his original fears were returning. He wouldn’t let Wilbur be lost.

His breathing picked up again, but Phil’s warm hand on his back brought him out of his mindset, slowly yes, but out.

Soon, they would be able to see Wilbur.

And soon they got, only a half-hour later a nurse came fast-walking (as all doctors and nurses seem to do) down the hallway leading to the waiting room. He told the interesting family that they could now see Wilbur. Albeit, quietly and without disturbing him. Wilbur was apparently in a fragile state. Techno tried not to think about what that meant.

They were led down the same hall that the nurse had come from and into a room offset from there. Wilbur hooked up to monitors, tubing, and the like, laid in the starch white bed in the room. He looked utmostly uncomfortable. Wilbur had never liked hospitals or doctors much either.

When he spoke, his voice was croaky and ridden with cracks.

“Hi…” Wilbur breathed.

His forehead had a large patch wrapped around it, and there was a cast on his left foot and right wrist. How had he managed to injure himself so sporadically? Cuts and scratches littered the visible skin, and another large bandage had been wrapped around his upper arm and chest.

“Wil…” Phil sighed. Wilbur smiled crookedly. He was missing a tooth.

“Hey, at leath I finally loth thith tooth.” He now had a very messed up slur due to all the medication and the missing tooth. He was practically a druggy.

“Do you have the tooth?” Tommy asked, flitting around the bed and room, peering at all the strange equipment. “You could get some money for that. I’m sure the tooth fairy would give you extra because of how sick of a way you lost it.”

“I tripped out of the bus and hit my head on the curb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series! This goes in chronological order, so in the next one, they'll be a bit older again. I try and make sure I mention their age at least once in the story to make it make sense. I think I cried while writing this.


End file.
